


Пожалей меня немножко...

by Anonymous



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Other, lyrics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Пожалей меня немножко...

Пожалей меня немножко  
Я сегодня одинока  
Тьма ластится пьяной кошкой  
Раны бередит она

Пожалей меня, больную  
От любви своей шальной  
Говорил ты, что волную  
Я тебя и вот такой

Что тебе совсем неважно  
Что болтают обо мне...  
Я сегодня проиграла  
В одной маленькой войне

Я сегодня потеряла   
Все свои войска  
Я сегодня... а, неважно  
Холод и тоска

Нет, не зажигай камин  
Слез не освещай  
Жарко я горю сегодня  
Крепче обнимай

Ты не нужен мне совсем  
Просто очень страшно  
Что расстанусь я со всем -   
И совсем напрасно

Пожалей меня немножко,  
Я сегодня одинока...  
И урчит согласно кошка  
Кошка с третьим оком.


End file.
